


Dimple

by LixaDeiton



Series: Quarantined Drabbles [1]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Art, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Stalker ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixaDeiton/pseuds/LixaDeiton
Summary: The coffee shop at the corner of BigHit is the last place Taehyung expected to find himself, but fate works in beautiful ways.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Quarantined Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Dimple

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @hwasawithhope on twitter and is part of my quarantine fic series! Enjoooyyy

On a normal day, a coffee shop is the last place Taehyung would ever find himself. For the most part, Taehyung sees no point in walking into the coffee shop near BigHit. Usually, if someone in the band wants coffee, then either staff or another member would go fetch it. Today though, the usual suspects are busy, either crunching down lyrics in the studio or in meetings. 

That means, Tae, decked out in a disguise suited for an intelligence agent, makes his way down to the cosy little coffee shop a mere hundred metres from the dance studios. He has only been in there once when he and Jimin grabbed breakfast there on their way to classes. He did enjoy their croissants though and made a mental note to pick up one for himself for his effort. 

Walking into the café was like stepping into your grandmother's kitchen on a lazy Sunday afternoon. The air buzzed with comfort and warmth, the rich smell of cacao and chocolate filling the air. The baristas behind the counter amiably chatted amongst each other as they prepared drinks and served the customers. Taehyung went to go stand in the row, all while looking down at his phone to avoid unnecessary conversation. Idly, he scrolled through the kakao-talk group chat, rereading the orders the members had sent through. Namjoon and Yoongi both wanted americanos, Hoseok ordered an iced coffee, Jin and Jungkook had been craving quote-unquote "the best matcha lattes in existence" and Jimin eventually decided on a caramel macchiato. 

Honestly, while Taehyung didn't enjoy coffee, he could see himself coming to this specific café in the future to recuperate. It had a healing effect on his stressed mind. Taehyung eyed the cafe with the curiosity of an artist. He had to bring Jungkook here if the boy hadn’t come before. Usually, Jungkook was the type to stick to Starbucks for his coffee, so Taehyung wasn’t sure if he had been here before. He’s definitely had their lattes if the message were anything to go by.

Just as Taehyung was about to move forward into the line, he felt a harsh bump into him from behind and then hushed, anxious whispers in his ear. “Please pretend you know me! My stalker ex has been after me all morning and I’m scared.” 

Startled, all Taehyung could do was stare at the girl that had just tipped his day sideways like a solo cup at a college party. She looked frazzled and scared but showed no recognition when she looked at him. Hair was sticking out of her braid and out underneath her beanie. 

When Taehyung looked up though he noticed a burly man with a wild beard glaring at the girl standing next to him. That had to be the girl’s ex. He knew he shouldn’t engage… it was too dangerous and if anything got caught on camera then he was in danger just as much as the girl would be. 

But still… he knew if he didn’t help her, he would not be able to sleep the coming days. So, casually as ever, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, nothing how she was small enough to barely reach his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” she said, giving him a large, thankful smile and Taehyung was thrown for a moment. 

He’s been in the industry for a while now. He had has seen some stunning women, with pretty, long legs and makeup that probably costed more than some students’ rent. He has seen idols with enough plastic surgery to make them completely different people. He’s seen some of the most aesthetically pleasing idols in the industry in person. 

Yet, this girl with the dimpled smile and pretty eyes had his heart beating a mile a minute. 

“If he is bothering you too much I can call the police for you,” Taehyung offered, watching her closely. She seemed to hesitate at first before reluctantly shaking her head. 

“I think if he realises I am here with someone then he will leave me,” she explained.

Taehyung hummed, slightly disbelieving. “If you insist.” 

Next thing Taehyung knew he had to order. The girl awkwardly stood behind him, watching as he ordered swiftly and casually. Her eyes opened in slight shock when she saw him pull out a black card. Maybe she should not have bothered him… 

“Sir,” the barista said with a sweet smile, “If you wish to wait in a private room we have a space for VIPs. We will bring your order to you once it is done.”

Taehyung flinched when he heard several gasps come from behind him. His cover might just have been blown. He quickly eyed the girl behind him, who still seemed to show no sign of recognition. Who even was this girl?

“I’ll take it,” he said to the barista. “And make sure, she,” he gestured with his head to the girl, “gets taken there too when her order has been taken as well.” The barista caught the girl’s eye but nodded professionally and quickly took her order while someone else redirected Taehyung to a small room near the back.

Within moments, the girl was also brought into the room. 

“Yikes, are you okay? You look pale as hell,” Taehyung noted. He supposed there was no reason for him to be awkward with this girl, so he might as well.

“Gosh, I think you saved my life back there,” she exclaimed all the while nervous giggles bubbled out of her. “My name’s Wheein. What’s yours?” 

Taehyung frowned. He had long since taken his mask off since he had arrived in the private room, and she still did not manage to recognise him. 

“Uhh, I’m Taehyung. Nice to meet you, Wheein. Uh…. Do you really not recognise me?"

This seems to make Wheein stop for a moment. She has already taken a seat across from Taehyung and is now studying him intensely. Eventually she shakes her head, not seeming to recognise him at all. 

"No. Should I?" she asks. "Are you some rich chaebol heir or something? That black card speaks volumes, if I'm honest."

Taehyung smiles and lets himself relax. He hasn't spoken to someone in years who didn't know him, or at least heard of him. It was… Refreshing. 

"You don't need to know me, but uh…." Taehyung was cut off when the barista came in with the drinks he ordered, politely dropping it off on the table in front of him and leaving without saying a word. 

"I can get to know you?" Wheein prompted, smiling so sweetly her dimples appeared, making Taehyung swoon. Taehyung returned her smile with equal brightness. 

"You know, I would love that. Please consider giving me your number." 

Wheein smiled shyly, hiding behind her hands as she blushed. "Ugh, I must be dreaming. There is no way a hot guy is asking me for my number," she muttered to herself. Taehyung watched in fascination as she collected herself before hastily writing her number down on a napkin with a pen she found in her handbag. "Ah, here you go! Don't feel…. Pressured or anything to message me… I…" 

"Then don't feel pressured to answer to any of my cheesy messages," Taehyung joked as he took the napkin. Wheein merely blushed deeper at his flirty response and glanced away. Soon after, Wheein's order was brought in by one of the baristas and their meeting was cut short. 

"I really need to go," Wheein said hastily, "and it looks like you need to as well."

Taehyung smiled amiably at her in agreement, waving as she left. "I'll message you!"

"Bye!" Wheein yells in lieu of an answer. Taehyung watches her leave, and he hopes silently that the man from earlier didn't bother her again. 

Later that night, against all common sense, Taehyung makes a reckless decision, praying that it would be worthwhile. 

**To: Dimples**

**From: You**

**[Sent: 22:11]**

I saw your satchel had starry night painted on it. If you like classical art, would you like to go to a museum with me? You still owe me ;) 

Taehyung from the café 

**From: Dimples**

**To: You**

**[Received: 22:13]**

I would love to ❤️


End file.
